


Stay

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 12 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	

Dean wakes up with a warm body next to his. He looks over, confused, and sees a mop of dark hair sticking everywhere. Then he remembers, the Ramiel shit. Cas was so weak, he almost fell asleep on the ride back. Dean offered the Angel to sleep in his room, that he could take the couch, but Cas asked him to stay and so they both slept in Dean's bed.

The hunter turns on his side and rearranges the covers around them so he can press himself against the Angel, arms going around Cas and his chin on the dark mess that is his hair. Cas doesn't need sleep, so this is the only time Dean can be this close to his best friend without it being awkward. He still can't believe Cas made it, he wasn't ready to lose him, when will he ever though. Thank God, Crowley saved Cas, _never thought I could think something like that_ , Dean smiles.

«Dean, I can hear you thinking» Cas says without opening his eyes. _Oh, so he wasn't really sleeping._

«Please promise me you won't go anywhere» he says softly in Cas's hair. «I mean it when I say you're our family, and that we need you, _love_ you and that...» he stops. He can't say it, he can't ruin the only thing that it's good in his goddamn life like he did with everything else. But then again, Cas said it, he used the L-word last night in that barn, but that sure was meant to all of them. Even if Dean dared to think, to hope, it was meant just for him, at least the first 'I love you' the Angel said.

«I love you too» Cas says softly, his finger drawing random patterns on Dean's t-shirt. «I meant it when I said it in the barn... I love you, Dean» he continues, raising his eyes to look at the hunter when he pronounces the last four words.

Dean smiles and kisses Cas's forehead, his lips lingering. «I know» he says. «Go back to sleep, sunshine»

«Only if you stay» Cas says, echoing his words from the night before, eyes falling shut again.

Dean hugs Cas tight, «I'm not planning to go anywhere»


End file.
